


friendly neighborhood arachnid

by VibrantVenus



Series: Death Note (Au's) [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, First Kiss, JUST, Kissing in the Rain, Light is spiderman, Light is still a vigilante, M/M, Oscorp - Freeform, Spiderman AU, With less murder obviously, i'm so excited for the spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: In which Light never finds the death note, but he does get bitten by a radioactive spider.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> How has this not been written already omg.  
> 

   When Light Yagami is fifteen years old Oscorp branches off into Japan. Along with a new fancy building came their spider testing. Light does not know this, because it's never been disclosed as public information. Though he excels in science, it's not something he particularly cares for, so the news of Oscorp coming to his country is not an important one in his universe considering all the things he needs to study for. He doesn't think about Oscorp for another two years.

   He's in his final year of high school when his science teacher announces that they've gotten permission to take them to visit the Oscorp labs. She has a hopeful smile on her face when she passes him his permission slip, and he sighs, deciding he might as well. It'll surely be interesting enough to waste a school day on, and privately he admits that he's tired of the content the rest of his class had been struggling to learn for the past week.

   His mother is pleased, signing off on the slip without much provocation. 

   The morning of the trip is normal but there's a dread in his stomach that he can't place. He's never been very apprehensive, so to feel this way is strange, almost foreign. He thinks nothing of it, and the day seems to be normal for the most part, A tour guide leads them past glass walls filled with scientist working furiously, an exuberant smile on his face as he explains what's going on.

   Then they're lead to the spiders.

   The dread increases ten fold but his stride never falters as he follows the guide, listening to his explanations on the different spiders. The guide goes off for a few minutes to allow them to look around- with the strict promise that they won't touch anything.

   He's staring at a yellow and green spider when he feels a prick on the back of his neck. It stings for a moment, but there's no blood when his hand comes back from his neck.

   The day ends and as he's walking home he thinks himself silly for being so worried in the first place. 

   He's a sweating mess by the time he gets home and he rushes past his mother, who's waited dutifully by the door to ask about his day.

   When he falls into his bed, he passes out immediately. 

   In another part of town a young woman will find a notebook laying on the damp grass of her school. She'll tuck it into her bag, absent mindedly planning to find it's owner the next day.

   Light Yagami rests, unaware of how his universe has just tilted on it's axis-unaware of his new reality. Unaware of how one reality has fallen and shattered around his feet.

   Far away, in an empty room-lit only by the glow of his computer, the greatest detective in the world will begin to hear bells.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light does some investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT MURDER ME IM SO SORRY  
> ifit helps, i have a pinterest boards for this fic here's a link  
> https://www.pinterest.com/aleybas0408/friendly-neighborhood-arachnid/

   Light wakes up in a pool of sweat. His breath comes out in short pants, and he stumbles on his way out of his bed. He lays there on the floor and ends up falling asleep, waking up at the cool touch of his mother's hand on his forehead. His eyes blearily open to his mother frantically asking him if he's okay and if he needs to go to the hospital. He's still sweating like crazy, but he supposes it's just a fever, and asks for some water.

   When she leaves to go grab a glass of water, Light shakily pushes himself up to sit on his bed. He pauses, his brow furrowing, when he tries to rub his face and finds the sheets sticking to his hand. He shakes his hand, thinking, perhaps, that it is just his sweat. The sheet remains even when he tugs at the it with his his other hand. This, he thinks, is not good. His hand hits the bed and stays there as he hears his mom approaching the door, and he's thankful when she puts the glass down on his nightstand rather than try and hand it to him. She crouches in front of him, taking his free hand in her own, quietly asking him if he thinks he'll be able to make it to school today.

   He smiles at her, says he thinks he just needs to stay home and rest, and she nods, rising quickly. Her hands card through his hair as she let's him know that she'll be absent for most of the day because she has errands, but she lets him know she'll do them tomorrow if he feels like he'll need her. He shakes his head, says he'll be fine and she walks off with a smile, muttering about how mature her son is.

   When she closes the door he goes back to his hand, still stuck to the sheet. He stares intently, flexing the muscles in his hands ever so slightly. He still feel like he's burning up, so he grabs the glass with his hand wrapped in the sheet. He'd rather not take any risks and get a cup stuck to his body as well. The water is cool, and he sucks an ice cube into his mouth, crunching it between his teeth. He sets the glass down, turning to stare down at his hand. He can't figure out what is happening, and it's freaking him out just a bit.

   Slowly he pulls his hand up, staring when the blanket rises with the appendage. He shakes his hand, but only succeeds in moving the blanket off the bed. 

   He keeps shaking his hand, half desperately hoping that it will just fall off. Eventually he resorts to force and-

    _riiiiiiip!_

He stares at the patch of fabric stuck to his hand, his eyes slowly dropping to the torn sheet in his lap.

    _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off-sorry about leaving this for so long. I am so bad at writing multi-chaptered fics because I kind of have the attention span of a squirrel? I write for what's interesting me at the moment (how do y'all think I got to 55 fics so fast lmao???)  
> Second- Kira is going to be a thing in this fic!!! I feel like somebody missed that one line in the first chap, but yeah! Just because Light isn't kira, doesn't mean kira isn't going to exist.  
> Third- L isn't really going to be in here for a while, lmao sorry. It's gonna be a couple chapters before he get's here, and it's gonna probably match canon because L's gonna be here thinking Light is kira, like no lmao that's Spiderman haha

**Author's Note:**

> Had to go for a shorter 1st chapter then i wanted because my dumbass forgot the deadline ended today oops.  
> 


End file.
